Beginnings
by Danna446
Summary: Una calurosa tarde de verano, Bakugou recibe una inesperada visita de Kirishima.
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1._**

El calor asfixiante que entraba por mi ventana hacía que la ropa se me pegase al cuerpo, a pesar del pequeño ventilador de aspas que giraba sobre mi cabeza. Mis padres solían decirme que, cuando era pequeño, el verano era mi estación del año favorita del año. Quizás fuera porque era cuando mi don se hacía más fuerte y me sentía prácticamente invencible pero, al menos desde que tengo memoria, siempre he encontrado el verano molesto e irritante.

Me levanté dispuesto a cerrar la ventana cuando escuché unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación. No pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa atravesase mi rostro al escuchar el ritmo de la canción que, a principios de curso, Kirishima decidió que se convertiría en nuestro "llamada secreta".

«Así siempre sabrás que soy yo quien llama». El tono, a medio camino entre la inocencia y la emoción, con la que me soltaba cada una de sus ideas resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza. «Y cuando tu vengas a llamarme, puedes usar la misma contraseña».

Pero yo nunca había tenido la necesidad de ir a buscar a Kirishima. Él siempre se me adelantaba.

Abrí la puerta y, como imaginaba, me encontré a Kirishima. Una cinta amarilla le sujetaba aquel cabello rojizo que tanto resaltaba sobre su pálido rostro. Su sonrisa, al igual que la bolsa de viaje que llevaba cargada al hombro, entraron en mi habitación sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

—Oye tú —dije cerrando la puerta con un sonoro golpe—, al menos pregunta antes de entrar.

Kirishima simplemente se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto, y dejó su equipaje sobre mi cama. Observé aquel bulto, consciente de lo que significaba.

—No dejes tus porquerías sobre mi cama.

—Vienen a buscarme en menos de media hora —dijo Kirishima, ignorando mis palabras. Su sonrisa pareció ensombrecerse levemente mientras decía—: veo llegar mejor el taxi desde tu ventana.

El verano pasado, Kirishima llamó a mi habitación a las siete de la mañana con esa misma excusa y, aún no sé ni como, no acabé matándole en el acto. En su lugar, mientras le veía atravesar el pasillo que conducía hacia las escaleras, sentí una especie de pinchazo en mi interior, y ya no fui capaz de volver a pegar ojo.

—Cada verano montas la misma escenita —respondí finalmente—. Solo son unas vacaciones de verano… No es como si ya no fueras a volver jamás.

Una pequeña carcajada, casi avergonzada, brotó del interior de Kirishima. Aquel pinchazo volvió a atenazarme el pecho.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Kirishima se dejó caer sobre mi cama, al lado de su equipaje, mientras yo tomaba asiento en la silla de mi escritorio. No sé porque, una parte de mí se resistía a mantener esa distancia y me instaba a sentarme a su lado, sobre la cama. Ignoré esa sensación y me concentré en la bolsa de viaje.

—¿Tú también te irás pronto no?

—Pensaba irme esta tarde… no es como si tuviera que coger un tren hasta el fin del mundo para volver a mi casa.

Kirishima volvió a reír. De nuevo aquella risa falsa, hueca, que tanto odiaba. Yo sabía lo que aquella risa ocultaba, pero una parte de mi decidió que lo mejor sería dejar que Kirishima hablase cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Otra parte de mí, sin embargo, me urgía a preguntarle, a sonsacarle aquello que le angustiaba o preocupaba. La primera parte de mi se impuso y decidió esquivar el asunto. Aquel pinchazo continuaba extendiéndose por todo mi pecho.

—Bakugou, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que me pareces increíble?

Mis ojos se movieron con brusquedad hasta toparse con los suyos. Intenté decir algo pero, por primera vez en mi vida, las palabras se me quedaron atravesadas en la garganta. Un leve carraspeo, casi imperceptible, me ayudó a recomponerme de mi sorpresa.

—¿Se puede saber a qué cojones viene eso ahora?

—Bueno… es la verdad.

Kirishima dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies, incapaz de aguantarme la mirada. Había cierto nerviosismo, o quizás cierta impaciencia, en su forma de actuar. Casi como si estuviese improvisando un dialogo estudiado durante mucho tiempo.

—Tu siempre… sabes que hacer. —Kirishima manejaba las palabras con una torpeza inusual. Parecía como si le estuviese costando lo indecible poder expresarse, y yo no podía más que sentir como la expectación crecía descontrolada en mi interior—. Quiero decir… por ejemplo, cuando te atraparon los villanos… mantuviste la calma, no te rendiste a pesar de sus amenazas, a pesar de todo…

Si las palabras de Kirishima parecían salir en tropel de sus labios, las mías se resistían a imitarlas. En su lugar, dejé que la súbita verborrea de mi amigo se despachase a gusto hasta que, finalmente, sentí que me había recompuesto lo suficiente como para responder.

—Ya bueno, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? Vosotros y los otros héroes tardasteis demasiado en actuar así que, no me quedó otro remedio.

Una risa ahogada, pero sincera, brotó de su interior. Casi sentí ganas de corresponder a aquel gesto tan espontáneo con otra risotada mía, pero volví a resistirme. La palma de mi mano derecha reposaba sobre el cabecero de la cama.

—Supongo que algo de razón tienes. —La risa de Kirishima se apagó y, en su lugar, aquel brillo sombrío volvió a cubrir sus ojos—. No sé si yo hubiera podido… si yo hubiera podido… ya sabes… hacer lo mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi don no es tan increíble como el tuyo, y no sé si hubiera sido capaz de plantarles cara a esos villanos de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste. Supongo que eso me convierte en un héroe un poco patético, ¿no?

La mano que reposaba sobre el cabecero de mi cama se movió sin que apenas me percatara hasta la boca de Kirishima, cubriéndola por completo. Mi gesto o quizás mi expresión debieron asustarle, ya que sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que casi creí que iban a salírsele de las órbitas.

—Está bien, cállate un momento, ¿vale? —dije, apartando mi mano de su boca mientras me levantaba de la silla, hasta ponerme a su altura—. Mira, no sé a qué has venido aquí, si es que te estás muriendo y quieres despedirte de mí, o simplemente el calor te afecta demasiado, no lo sé; pero te voy a pedir… No… Te voy a exigir que utilices la última neurona que te queda para escucharme con atención, porque solo voy a decir esto una vez y te juro que como algún día se lo cuentes a alguien no solo lo negaré todo, sino que después acabaré contigo, ¿me has entendido?

Inspiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones con el aire caliente de inundaba la habitación. Por un instante, el zumbido del ventilador aplacó nuestro silencio.

—Mira… tu eres… el tipo de tío que se lleva bien con todo el mundo, ¿vale? —¿Por qué estaba costándome tanto mantener la mirada de Kirishima? Quizás tendría algo que ver con aquel estúpido gesto que ponía al mirarme a los ojos. Inspiré de nuevo e intenté concentrarme—. A todo el mundo le caes bien, incluso cuando te acaban de conocer… y si no es así pues les das la lata hasta que pueden soportar tenerte cerca como has hecho conmigo estos años.

—Bakugou, ¿estás intentando decirme que te caigo bien?

—HE DICHO QUE A TODO EL MUNDO LE CAES BIEN, ¿NO?

Kirishima asintió, ocultando una sonrisa. Me calmé e intenté continuar.

—Bien, como estaba intentando decir antes de que me interrumpieras, eres un cabezota que se empeña en ver todo lo bueno que tienen los demás… incluso cuando ni siquiera ellos mismos lo ven. —Carraspeé ligeramente, intentando no mirar directamente a Kirishima a los ojos, y seguí—. Es decir, que ves más cosas buenas en personas que no valen la pena que en ti mismo y tu… tu eres… realmente amable.

Sin haberme dado cuenta me había sentado a su lado. Estaba sentado a su lado en la cama y Kirishima estaba mirándome, con aquellos ojos suyos de idiota, abiertos como platos. Incluso me pareció ver como si un leve sonrojo cubriese sus mejillas, pero era solo mi imaginación. Solo mi imaginación.

—Quiero decir que tanta amabilidad al final va a acabar dándote mucho por saco, ¿me entiendes? Pero, en fin, supongo que eso es también lo que te hace fuerte, ¿no? El hecho de ser tan amable, incluso con personas que no merecen tu tiempo, ni siquiera un segundo…—El pinchazo que atenazaba mi pecho se había convertido ahora en una llama que me abrasaba por dentro. Intenté dejar de hablar, pero las palabras salían de mis labios sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo—. Así que deja de decir que eres débil y que tu don no vale nada porque no es…

Un calor diferente al que inundaba la habitación me hizo detenerme. El calor de los labios de Kirishima apretando los míos, concediéndome lo que segundos antes tanto habría deseado: quedarme sin habla.

Sus manos reposaban en mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él mientras mis manos, abiertas de par en par, descansaban inmóviles sobre la cama. El anhelo de su boca al separarse brevemente de la mía para dejarme respirar, sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a mi espalda, como si pretendieran retenerme en ese estado eternamente. Mi cuerpo temblaba, todavía incrédulo ante aquella escena pero, poco a poco, sentí como me relajaba, como me dejaba guiar por Kirishima, como mis labios correspondían a sus deseos más profundos… y a los míos.

Durante unos minutos, me dejé llevar, rindiéndome por completo a él, sin vergüenza ni temor. En aquel momento, solo existíamos nosotros, solo existía aquel beso que, sin darme cuenta, había estado esperando toda mi vida. Cuando por fin nuestros labios se separaron por completo, intenté volver a buscarlos pero en su lugar, me encontré con la mirada aterrada de Kirishima, que me observaba con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza.

—Lo siento —musitó, apartándose repentinamente de mí—. Lo siento mucho, Bakugou, yo solo…

Nunca llegué a escuchar el final de esa frase. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Kirishima estaba ya corriendo escaleras abajo. El ruido del motor de un coche se filtró a través de mi ventana abierta y solo el sonido del ventilador que crujía por encima de mi cabeza consiguió devolverme a la realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2._**

 **Enviado el: 22 de julio a las 14:32**

Kirishima, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Necesitamos hablar de esto ahora mismo.

Respóndeme cuando leas esto.

 **Enviado el: 23 de julio a las 12:47**

Kirishima, te he llamado ya ni se sabe ya cuántas veces y sigues sin cogerme el teléfono. Tenemos que hablar.

Por favor, respóndeme.

 **Enviado el: 25 de julio a las 23:58**

Me voy a cagar en todo lo cagable como no me cojas el teléfono de una puta vez, Kirishima.

No me ignores.

 **Enviado el: 01 de agosto a las 06:45**

Eres un jodido capullo, ¿te enteras?

Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te queda de vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3._**

—¡Katsuki! ¡Es la tercera vez que te llamo para que vengas a poner la mesa! ¿Es que acaso estás sordo?

Salí de mi habitación, encontrándome con la mirada intimidatoria de mi madre. Su ceño fruncido me indicaba que no estaba de humor para contestaciones, aun así, no pude evitarlo.

—La que se está quedando sorda eres tú, vieja. Te he dicho que ya iba.

El golpe resonó en mi nuca y se extendió por toda mi cabeza, haciendo que cada fibra de mi cuerpo vibrase. Las collejas de mi madre podrían hacer que a uno se le revolviera el alma entera. Me rasqué la cabeza y me dirigí a la cocina.

Mi padre leía el periódico en el salón, ajeno a nuestras riñas y a nuestros gritos. Cuando me vio aparecer dejó el periódico a un lado y me tendió una sonrisa. A veces dudaba de que ese hombre pudiera ser mi padre.

—¿Nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo esta tarde?

No respondí. No me había levantado con el pie derecho ningún día desde que aquel horrible verano comenzó, y aunque mis padres parecieran ser conscientes de ello, no habían querido presionarme con preguntas que pudieran agobiarme, cosa que en secreto les agradecía.

—Déjate de charla y empieza ya a poner la mesa. La comida se enfría.

Dejé escapar un suave suspiro y me dirigí a la cocina, consciente que mañana tendría que enfrentarme a él. Seguramente ya se lo habría contado a todos, mañana empezaría a escuchar los cuchicheos, las risas mal disimuladas y todo sería por mi culpa, por pensar que podía ser posible, por pensar que Kirishima y yo quizás podríamos…

El ruido del timbre apartó mis pensamientos, arrinconándolos en los más profundo de mi mente. Mi madre compartió una mirada extrañada conmigo, y después con mi padre, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Quien podrá ser a estas horas…

Estaba en la cocina cuando mi madre abrió la puerta, recogiendo los vasos del fregadero cuando escuché su voz. El estruendo de los vasos desplomándose sobre el suelo alertó a mi padre, que me miró con una mezcla de enfado y alivio.

—Katsuki, ¿se puede saber qué…?

Le aparté de la puerta, casi empujándole. En los escasos segundos que tardé en atravesar el pasillo inventé mil posibles explicaciones. Puede que no sea él, me decía una y otra vez. Solo una voz que se le parezca, una persona que se ha equivocado de puerta… A veces esas cosas ocurren. Pero nada, ni las más descabelladas teorías pudieron aplacar el súbito vuelco que sentí en el corazón cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Sus ojos parecieron aliviados al verme, aunque no entendía por qué. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba? Llevaba mucho tiempo conviviendo con ese sentimiento, el sentimiento de no ser igual, de sentir que una parte de mí no encajaba con el resto… Kirishima no era la primera persona que me hacía sentirse así pero, desde luego, era la única a la que había permitido llegar tan lejos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta salió sola, con rabia. Como si por fin pudiera deshacerme de algo que llevaba pudriéndose en mi interior durante mucho tiempo. Kirishima no respondió. Fue mi madre quien habló, salvando el silencio.

—Katsuki, ¿este chico es amigo tuyo?

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y me planté delante de Kirishima. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, brillantes y… ¿quizás expectantes? Saqué esas ideas de mi cabeza, las mismas que me habían tenido amargado todo el verano.

—Es un compañero de clase… con el que tenía que discutir algunas cosas.

Le agarré fuerte de la camiseta y tiré fuerte de él hacia la salida, arrastrándole hasta la calle. Desde la puerta, mi madre me gritaba algo sobre la cena, pero la ignoré. Ahora mismo, tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparme.

No sé decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando así: yo delante, todavía tirando de su camisa; y el detrás, pidiéndome que calmase. Finalmente, llegamos hasta un parque que consideré los bastante apartado y me dejé caer sobre un banco, agotado. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Yo mismo había visitado ese parque muchas veces en mi infancia. Había construido castillos en la arena y había jugado en los columpios, sin ninguna preocupación. Aquellos tiempos parecían terriblemente lejanos en aquel momento.

—Bakugou, por favor, escúchame. Te prometo que hay una explicación que…

—¿Ahora me pides que te escuche? —Estaba fuera de mí, y aunque su mirada no parecía reprochármelo, noté que se estaba poniendo tenso—. ¿Y qué pasa cuando yo quería que me escuchases? ¿Acaso de pareció divertido? Seguro que te lo has pasado bomba este verano riéndote a mi costa, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero se puede saber de qué estás hablando? —Kirishima estaba tan genuinamente molesto como extrañado. Su actuación casi parecía convincente—. ¡Si he venido hasta aquí es porque quería aclarar las cosas!

—¡No hay nada que aclarar! —grité, resistiendo la tentación de salir corriendo, de poner fin a ese absurdo—. ¡Te reíste de mí! ¡Me humillaste! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, ¿me oyes?!

Kirishima se retiró un par de pasos de mí, como si aquella revelación le hubiese tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Había dolor, angustia en sus ojos oscuros. Su labio inferior temblaba, como si intentara retener con todas sus fuerzas palabras que no aún no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta.

—Realmente eso es lo que piensas, ¿verdad?

Por extraño que pareciera, algo dentro de mí se removió al escuchar el sonido de aquella voz. Una voz sin fuerza ni espíritu, como si toda la esperanza que guardaba en su interior se hubiese marchitado de repente, dejando un páramo yermo, en el que nada podría volver a brotar.

—Bakugou, si eso es lo que sientes de verdad, te prometo que desapareceré para siempre de tu vida pero, antes de hacerlo, quiero que entiendas que aquel… aquel beso no fue para humillarte ni para reírme de ti. —Kirishima sonrió. Era una sonrisa vacía, falsa. Hacía casi un mes que aquel pinchazo no me recorría el cuerpo al verle sonreír así—. No imaginas hasta qué punto he intentado reprimir ese impulso. He querido ahogarlo una y otra vez en mi interior, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que era una locura, que lo que yo sentía por ti no estaba bien… y que nunca sentirías lo mismo. —Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. Me pareció que contenía la fuerza de un vendaval—. Pero sabía que me volvería loco si no te besaba de una vez.

Kirishima llevaba un buen rato mirando el suelo, como si tuviera miedo de enfrentarse a mi mirada. Recé para que no levantara la cabeza. No deseaba que viera las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en mis ojos.

—Me da igual lo que piensen de mi… si lo que siento está bien, si es correcto, si estoy loco o lo que sea, no me importa—. Por fin, sus ojos se alzaron y me tendieron una mirada suplicante, rogándome que dijera algo pero, al no hacerlo, Kirishima continuó, atragantándose con su propia voz—. Pero no puedo dejar que pienses que lo que hice aquel día lo hice para burlarme de ti. No puedo dejar que pienses que…

—¿Por qué no me devolviste las llamadas? —Kirishima me tendió una mirada cargada de remordimiento. Me esforcé por parecer inalterable—. Aquel día te llamé, y al siguiente, y durante toda la semana. Estuve esperando algo, un gesto, una palabra, pero ni siquiera respondías a los mensajes…

Sabía que cuando la primera lágrima escapase, las demás la seguirían en tropel, por eso no me sorprendí cuando sentí el dorso húmedo de mi mano limpiando mi rostro, restregando aquel vergonzoso rastro por mis mejillas, hasta que ya no pude sentir nada más.

—Tenía… miedo —dijo simplemente—. No te imaginas el miedo que me daba verte de nuevo, enfrentarme a cualquier cosa que pudieras decirme. Creo que nunca he estado más aterrado de nada en mi vida.

No pude evitar que una carcajada escapase de mi garganta, para sorpresa de Kirishima.

—Eres un idiota… un verdadero idiota.

—Lo siento.

—Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Resulta que te has enamorado de mí? ¿Eso es todo?

Kirishima enrojeció al escucharme decir aquello, pero no respondió. Su silencio era más revelador que cualquiera cosa que pudiera decirme.

—Solo un idiota como tú podría gustarle alguien como yo.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de decir eso —le increpé—. No puedo contigo Kirishima, de verdad que no…

Una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en mis labios, al tiempo que Kirishima también parecía a punto de echarse a reír. De pronto, ambos estallamos en una sonora carcajada, y el sonido de nuestras risas se elevó hacia el cielo anaranjado de aquel atardecer otoñal y flotó sobre nosotros, llevándose consigo el peso de nuestros miedos.

—Somos unos idiotas —dijo Kirishima, cuando terminó de reír. Parecía más relajado, más… él. Una oleada de sincera alegría me sacudió por completo—. Siento haberte amargado las vacaciones. Prometo que cuando regresemos mañana a la UA, será como si nada hubiera pasado, no tienes porque…

—Tú también me gustas.

Kirishima se detuvo de repente. Sus ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par, mirándome, como si aquella fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

—Nunca había pensado en eso antes de que me besaras pero, cuando lo hiciste, fue como si todo encajase de repente. Como si hubiera estado perdido mucho tiempo y por fin… encontrase el camino de vuelta.

¿Cómo podía estar diciendo unas cosas tan ridículas? No lo sabía pero, por algún motivo, decir todo aquello delante de Kirishima tenía sentido. Y, a pesar de su cara de pasmarote al borde de un ataque de nervios, podía sentir que Kirishima pensaba igual que yo. Que aquella no era la primera vez que ambos recorríamos aquel camino que nos llevaba inevitablemente hacia el otro y, con ese sentimiento de familiaridad, de que lo que siempre había sido sería una vez más, alcé mi mano para agarrar la suya, sintiendo que había anhelado aquel simple roce más de mil vidas.

—Entonces… ¿yo también te gusto?

Entorné los ojos, aunque no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formase en mis labios.

—A pesar de lo simple que eres, me parece que sí.

Aquella confesión puede que no resultase muy romántica, pero cuando recuerdo el rostro de Kirishima iluminándose, sus ojos brillando y su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que solo le he visto dirigirme a mi desde aquel día, sé que eran justo las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

Con una naturalidad que me sorprendió, Kirishima entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y, sin perder aquella sonrisa, ambos rehicimos el camino de vuelta mi casa, recorriendo aquel sendero que a partir de entonces recorreríamos siempre juntos.


End file.
